Ariana's story
by Ariana-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Ariana Russo thought she was just your average moody teenager until her parents died, leaving her older cousin Damian as her legal guardian, they decide to move up to Forks, WA, and live with Charlie and Bella. Little does Ariana know, vampires exist.
1. Perpetual Twilight

_Nina Russo always thought she was normal, until her parents died and she was sent to live with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella in Forks, Washington, where she meets a strange yet beautiful boy. From there her life turns upside down._

Name: Ariana 'Nina' Russo

Age: 16

Height:4'3

Weight: 100lbs

Appearance: Pale, Porcelain, Ivory colored skin, shoulder length, layered black-red hair with side-swept bangs, petite figure, and red lips.

Personality: Moody, care-free, and independent.

Name: Damian Sanchez

Age: 21

Height: 5'9

Weight: 210lbs

Appearance: Pale, sickly white skin, short, shaggy black hair, tall, athletic.

Personality: Cold, cares about his cousin to the point of over-protectiveness.

*Monday, January 18, 1999, 5 pm*

"Mommy! Mommy, Look!" a young girl with red and black hair said, running up to her mother, holding a beaded necklace she made in school. "Oh, isn't that pretty, We'll have to show you're father home, won't we, Ariana?" "Yeah! And I can show him what we learned in art today!" Ariana said, smiling happily.

*Saturday, June 26, 2004*

"FREEZING!" Ariana shrieked, as she surfaced from jumping off the cliff into the lake. "That…is…cold!" she said, climbing out and shivering, and then climbed up the side of the cliff, and took a few steps back, before running forward, and jumping, landing in the water again, laughing as she surfaced.

*Tuesday, July 4, 2006*

"Wow! Look at all the colors! Damian, Mom, Dad! LOOK!" Ariana cheered, as she watched the fireworks go off. "Wooooow! Ah! DAMIAN! Don't squirt me with the water gun!"

*Monday, August 27, 2007*

"See you after school, mom!" a 15 year old Nina said as she walked towards her school. She laughed as she talked with her friends, who she met up with a few blocks away.

*Saturday, December 27, 2008*

"Hello, Russo residence, this is Ariana speaking." "Ariana…it's Damian…I'm sorry, aunt Sarah and uncle Miguel died in a car crash…you're to be sent to Forks, Washington, to live with your uncle Charlie…" Ariana paled. "…a…alright."

_As you can see, I lived a very happy childhood, lots of family time, plenty of games, always made top marks in class, had lots of friends, never caused trouble, until my world crumbled apart when my parents died in a car crash, and I was sent to live with my uncle and his daughter in Forks, a small town in the Olympic Peninsula. That's when I suddenly became surly, bad mouthed, and extremely rude. And yet, I thought life couldn't get any more strange, since I was moving from warm, sunny Houston, to cold, dreary, rainy Forks. That is, until I met the Cullens. My name is Ariana Russo(but I prefer Nina, thanks), and this is my story._


	2. Unexpected Moonless Night

_Nina thought her first day of school would be boring, until she meets the Cullens._

I sighed as I walked up to the teacher, letting him know I found a locker, told him the number of it, and the combo for my locker, as well as verifying my name and grade. After that he directed me to go partner up, since I was a bit late, everyone had partnered up, except for a pale skinned, blond haired boy, so I decided to just walk up and ask what we were doing today in P.E. "Um, Excuse me, but, since everyone else is paired up, do you mind being partners?" I asked, smiling my friendly smile, and cringing mentally as my southern drawl leaked out again. The boy merely nodded, and I grabbed a basketball, since that was today's activity. "So, who goes first?" I asked. "Ladies first." came the soft response. I just nodded, and threw the ball up to the basket, nothing but net, as usual. This was too easy. I tossed the ball to the guy, and watched him deftly throw the ball in the net. It stayed that way until the bell rang, signaling lunch. I hurried to the locker rooms, and got out of my P.E. uniform into my dark blue skinny jeans, my heart belt with black wallet attached by a chain, my Lost Prophets T-shirt(they're a band my cousin, Damian started), and my black elbow length arm warmers. I walked quietly into the lunchroom, and went through the line, before cringing as an all-too-familiar voice rang out. "NINA! Over here!" Bella said, waving to a table where several pale students were, including the boy I just had gym with. I sighed dramatically, and went to sit by her, while she introduced my to everyone. She introduced me to her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who was to her right side, Damian, who I already knew, was to my left, then there was Alice Cullen, who kept staring at Damian, and he was staring back. Good, maybe he'd back off a bit now. Then there was Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, a breathtakingly beautiful blond, and her twin, Jasper Hale. Hmm, that name sounded familiar. Whatever, I can ask him later. I ate my lunch in silence, until I heard Bella say my full name, luckily she only said my first name. "Bella, you know I dislike being called Ariana, it's Nina." I noticed that Jasper had stopped what he was doing, and was staring at me. I ate in silence, until the bell for class rang. I threw my trash away, before walking into the hall to search for my class.


	3. Total Eclipse

_Nina finds out the boy in her gym class's name, Jasper Hale. Could this really be the same Jasper that is described in her old family photo albums, he looks a lot like the young man in the picture, but is it possible? And why did he react so strangely to her name?_

I sighed and walked in the direction of my next class, AP American History block, oh joy. I jumped slightly when a hand tapped my shoulder, and looked up to see the boy. "Oh, um...Hi?" I asked. "You're going to room 102, right? It's this way." he said. "Oh, thanks...do you have this class too?" I asked. "Yeah, it's boring, but the workload's not too bad." he said, smiling slightly. I nodded, and followed him to the room, going through the motion of telling the teacher my name, and getting assigned a seat, next to Jasper no less. At least I knew him, unlike these weirdoes who kept staring at me. Whatever. I'll just ignore them. The teacher started roll-call, and I sighed. "Nina Russo?" the teacher asked. "Here!" I said. I could tell Jasper was staring at me. "Ok, now everyone partner up with the person to your left." Crap, that means, since I'm in the last row before the door, that Jasper is partnered up with me. We worked in almost silence, only talking if we needed to. It was actually kind of fun, Jasper obviously knew a lot about this era of history, we were learning about the Confederacy right now, and, since I came from Texas, I put my knowledge in, and surprisingly he knew this stuff too. I sighed when the bell rang, and collected my stuff, telling Jasper I'd talk to him tomorrow in gym, I guess. He just nodded and left, leaving me to walk outside, and realize that Bella had already left. "Shoot..." I muttered. I looked around, since it wasn't raining too hard, I could walk, or I could always call Charlie, or even bother that Newton kid, and then just hang with Bella at where she works. Huh, maybe I should ask if they need spare help? At least it'd be something to do. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice Jasper walking up to me.


	4. Eternal Dawn

_Nina gets invited to the Cullens, but what will happen when she gets there?_

I jumped when a hand waved in front of my face, and looked up to see Jasper, smirking no less. "Did Bella leave you here?" he asked, suddenly looking concerned. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess she had to go to work." I said. "Do you need a ride?" he asked. "Sure, do you know where to go, or do you need directions?" "I think I know where I'm going." Jasper said. "Alright. Thanks, I really don't wanna walk home, it looks like it's gonna rain." I said, laughing. I stared out the window the whole ride to my place, thanked Jasper again, and went inside. Charlie left a note saying he was in La Push, fishing with Billy no doubt, and wouldn't be back until late. A few hours later, Bella came come, and invited me over to see the Cullens, apparently they wanted to meet me. I shrugged, and went with her, figuring no big deal, and didn't think twice about it. I had my jacket, and hat with me, so I wouldn't get soaked, and went with Bella out to her truck, and we started to drive to the Cullens, I stared out the window. "Damian's already at the Cullens, Nina." "Hn, fine. The babysitters there. Cool." I sighed as we made the turn off, realizing that the Cullens lived outside of town. I listened as Bella explained why the Cullens wanted to meet me, Alice, and coincidentally Damian, were both bragging about me, Alice about how sweet I was, and Damian was being the usual arrogant cousin he was, and Jasper had even mentioned how athletic, and smart I was, I fought a blush at that comment, not used to flattery, especially by boys. I was a little bit sleepy, but decided to just ignore it, and stared at the green forest, it was really pretty, and, to my surprise, I liked it. I looked up when the truck started, and rolled my eyes when Edward let Bella out of the truck, before walking around and opening my door. "Thanks." I said, and followed them inside, taking my jacket, and hat off. I stepped into the foyer, and stared.


	5. Everlasting Night

_Nina finds out about her past, and about Jasper's past._

I blinked as I took everything about the house in. It was so spacey, and bright! Then I saw several people looking at me from the living room, I guessed the man sitting next to the lady with the caramel colored hair was Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen, and that the lady was his wife, Esme, as Bella had explained to me. Alice, I remembered her from lunch, shot up, and bolted, extremely fast, towards me. I blinked, a bit shocked. I'm sure my mouth was open in surprise. Alice laughed, and led me over to the couch, forcing me to sit between Damian and Jasper. I looked around, a bit confused. I jumped slightly when Damian set an album down on my lap, one of the older ones, it depicted one of my way older relatives, who wasn't alive, and his wife, with, and, I knew the answer, Jasper standing next to them. Suddenly Jasper spoke up. "I almost forgot Raul and Esperanza Russo...they were two of my best friends. They had several children together, before Raul joined the army, shortly after he joined, I lied about my age to join. Luckily I was tall enough to fool the recruiters into thinking I was 20, instead of barely 17." I kept my eyes on the picture, flinching only slightly when the page was flipped, and it showed Jasper, and Raul before they set out. My stomach did a flip and I blinked back my surprise, looking up at Damian. Damian sighed. "Nina...you're not fully human. Both your parents were vampires, but one of them was human, your mom, Sarah, was human. She had to be turned into a vampire, or she would have died after you were born, you dad, Miguel, was extremely happy when you were born." I blinked, mom and dad...were vampires? Then why were they dead? "But...mom and dad are dead..." I muttered. "...I know." Damian said. I stared numbly at the pictures on the page, not really seeing them, after awhile I looked up, everyone except for me and Jasper had left the room. I tensed slightly, not sure what to expect. "Hey, easy now, I'm not going to eat you." Jasper said, I realized that he had a drawl similar to mine, just less noticeable. I figured that was to be expected, since he had come from Houston, originally. "Who'd be stupid enough to believe you were 20, you look more like you're 16 or 17." I said, the epitome of pure sarcasm in my voice. I heard a chuckle beside me, and rolled my eyes. "So much for sarcasm." I muttered, earning an amused laugh this time. "So, this was in, what? The 1830s, 1840s? Am I getting close?" "1861, actually." Jasper said. "I was born in Houston, Texas in 1843, and in 1861 I joined the Confederate Army, and, in the course of 2 years, reached the rank of Major. According to them, I was 23, when in actuality, I was only 20, the youngest Major at that time. I was helping to evacuate people from Galveston, to Houston, when I saw three stragglers, I assumed that's what they were, until I saw them. It turns out they were vampires." I was staring at him now, shock was probably all over my face. I hadn't expected him to spill this much, since he barely knew me.


End file.
